Many computing devices allow users to connect peripherals to the devices. These peripherals may include a variety of electronic devices, such as mice, keyboards, cameras, printers, headphones, portable storage units, or the like. The peripheral electronic devices may be connected to a host computing device via many different types of connections. Typically, the host computing device includes one or more controllers that provide the connection mechanisms. A driver is often needed to enable the host device to properly interact with a peripheral device. The manufacturer of the peripheral device generally provides the driver that is most suitable for installation.